Our Love Is A Miracle
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: After finding out the unthinkable, Zaya decide its best if they each take one of their twins after their breakup. Will they rekindle their love or will keep the twins separated forever? Cody and Bailey find out they are expecting when they already have a year old daughter. What will our two favorite couples do? Co-written with ZayaForever19951.
1. Living Separate Lives

Our Love Is A Miracle- Co-Written with ZayaForever19951

Season 1

Episode 1- "Living Separate Lives"

After finding out the unthinkable, Zaya decide it's best if they each take one of the twins after their break up. Will they rekindle their love or will they keep the twins separated forever? Cody and Bailey find out they are expecting their twins when they have already have a year old baby girl, heading off the Yale. What will they do?

AN: Hey, so I'm finally back with a new story again. I'm feeling a little better to come back to writing, more time to write with the holidays around the corner. Yay! Anyway, here's our newest story. I'm so happy to come back. I'm going to be taking my time.

Enjoy!

February 14th, 2013, New York City

Maya Bennett is now 19 years old, almost 20 years old. She has sister, Renae, who is now 21 years old.

Maya and her ex boyfriend, Zack had twins together two years ago. The twins are 3 years old today.

Zayden Thomas and Zoey Nicole were born February 21st, 2010, and their cousin, Cody and Bailey's daughter, Jayde Carter was born September 26th, 2012. Their baby girl is a year old.

Maya is a freshman at NYU, she worked her butt off to raise her son by herself, but the saying may have been true- "Zack will have a son just like him." And, that was true.

Father like son.

Maya walked into her bathroom to find her son, Zayden, 3, playing with her makeup.

"Zayden Thomas Martin, what have I told you?"

Zayden giggled.

Maya couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, you kid, get out of my bathroom." She picked him up and sighed. "You have makeup all over your face!" She grabbed wipes and began wiping it off. "You are so sneaky. I can't keep up."

Zayden smiled. "Momma, what I can say, I'm a boy!"

Maya laughed. "Oh, I know."

Meanwhile, Boston Massachusetts, Zack's place, Zoey Nicole, his 3 year old daughter, ran downstairs from the new house he and she just moved into.

"Daddy! Is Auntie Bailey and Uncle Cody coming over?"

Zack laughed. "Not until later, sweetheart. You got preschool this morning, Zoe." He said, looking up from his newspaper and taking a sip of his coffee.

Zoey groaned, almost pouting. "But, I don't want too!"

Zack sighed. "Zoey, you have to at least go...I want the best for my little girl."

Zoey nodded. "Okay…" She said, giving a smile from her face.

Zack kissed her head. "That's my girl!"

Zoey giggled. "Daddy, did you like school?" Zoey asked, as she and Zack got into his car and headed off to the preschool.

Zack decided to be honest with her. "Well, not until I graduated high school and when you arrived, I knew I needed to get myself together, so I worked my butt off to get into business school."

Zoey smiled. "That's so awesome, Daddy!"

Meanwhile across town, Cody and Bailey were taking care of their one year old daughter, Jayde Carter Martin. She was born September 26th, 2012. They were 18 at the time. She's now growing into a beautiful one year old.

Cody walked into the kitchen to find Bailey feeding Jayde, the little girl giggled when she saw Cody.

"Hey, Bails."

Bailey looked up at her boyfriend. "Hey. Are you going to class today?"

Cody nodded. "Yes." He kissed Jayde's head. "Someone's a happy girl today."

Jayde clapped her hands together. "Yeah!"

Bailey smiled. "I have class this afternoon. Your mom is okay with watching her until 4:00."

Cody nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later."

Bailey nodded her head. "Okay. I love you."

Meanwhile, Zack's house, he was working on a project for business school and he sighed as grabbed his wallet and he took out the last picture he had of Maya. She was in the hospital holding Zayden and Zoey in her arms. He sighed sharply. It's been three years since he saw her. He was so confused on what exactly happened now. But, he loved her with all of his heart regardless on what had happened between them.

Trying to remember what happened was so hard to do. He missed her. It's been three years since their break up. It is still just as painful.

Zack wouldn't just figure it out, he had a daughter to raise, so he went back to studying and working.

He knew Carey wanted more grandchildren, but the only person he'd want to have another baby with was Maya. Maya. Only Maya. No one else. There was a problem, though. She was miles away in New York.

Meanwhile, in New York, Maya just had dropped off Zayden to school and she headed to work. She got into her car and as she got inside, her purse spilled over and the picture of Zack and Zoey and Zayden fell out.

She sighed as she picked it up. "Zack…" She felt tears form in her eyes. "God, I miss you…"

She placed the picture back in her purse and headed to drive to work.

She never thought she'd be a single mother to a handful son, a three year old hates school already. "A three year old hates school already. Yep, I'm doing my job…"

She couldn't believe the way she had her son. Only if Zack could help, she'd feel so much better, but there was a problem. He lives in Boston, Massachusetts.

So many miles away from here. She knew she missed her baby girl, too. Her little Zoey. Her baby. Her youngest baby.

Maya also remembered the day the twins were born.

Three years ago, February 14th, 2010, 2:30am, Maya's hospital room

Maya Bennett was in her hospital bed, groaning in pain. She was now nine months along.

She looked at Zack, who was holding her hand.

"Are you ready?"

Zack Martin, her boyfriend and the father of her twins, Zayden and Zoey, he looked at her, nodding his head.

"Yeah. Let's deliver twins…"

An hour later, Zayden Thomas and Zoey Nicole Martin made their way into the world.

Zayden was born first at 2:45am.

Zayden Thomas Martin was born weighing at 9 pounds and 6 ounces. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

His baby sister, Zoey Nicole Martin was born 4 minutes later at 2:49am, weighing at 9 pounds and 5 pounds. She and Zayden are ferentral twins.

Back to reality, Maya gave a sigh, she definitely missed Zack and the baby girl she gave birth to three years ago.

She paused. Three years ago today. She didn't just give birth, she carried them both for over 9 months.

She was a mother because of them both. Boy, she missed her princess so much.

Later that day, Maya picked up Zayden from preschool. "So, are your feelings any different?"

Zayden shook his head. "No."

Maya sighed sharply. "Okay…" She mad Zayden headed to her car when her phone rang.

She groaned as she heard what her boss had to say. She was laid off from her job, she wasn't expecting that for today. It was her son's birthday-her two babies birthday.

She looked at her son who was playing with his toys. She frowned as she knew she had to change her living situation.

She was done with New York. She knew she was missing both Zoey and Zack. Maya headed home with her son to celebrate his birthday.

Maya just wanted to forget what had happened. Just for tonight.

When they got home, Maya's parents met them there, Maya put the candle in the cake and lit it.

Her mother, Julia and father, Tony saw the look on her face.

But, they decided to wait until Zayden was put down to talk to their daughter.

After Maya and her parents and her sister celebrated Zayden's birthday and Maya had layed Zayden down, Julia looked at her daughter.

"Sweetheart, is everything okay?"

Maya shook her head as tears came in her eyes.

"No...Mom, Dad, I can't do this anymore! I can't...I...I miss my baby girl! I fucking miss Zack with my heart! I wish we never broke up! I still love him!" She sat down on the chair as she placed her head in her hands. "I got laid off today and I don't think New York is best for Zayden now...He needs his father!" She began to sob in her hands. "I'm so fucking miserable right now. My baby girl, Zoey...She needs me! I need her!" She looked at her mother, who grabbed her hand.

"Sweetheart, if moving back to Boston is the best for you, I will support you."

Maya wiped her eyes. "Really?"

Julia nodded. "Yes. You never stopped loving Zack. I knew it, you know it...Everything happens for a reason. I have a feeling if you went to Boston, you can find out if Zack has feelings for you still…"

Maya gave a smile. "You really think so?"

Tony looked at his daughter. "Maya, just listen to your mother for once. She might be right with this one."

Maya nodded her head. "Okay. I'll start looking for a job in Boston tomorrow. I'm not telling Zayden until the morning. I need him to sleep."

Julia kissed her head. "Alright. Call me in the morning, okay?"

Maya nodded her head. "Okay, Mom."

Boston, Massachusetts, Zack's house

The party for Zoey went well. He layed her down her bed and then read her one of her favorite books.

As he was looking at paperwork, Maya popped back into his mind.

"God, Maya. I don't know why I keep thinking about you…"

Cody looked at his brother. "Dude, I think you still love her…"

Zack turned to his brother. "You think so?"

Cody nodded. "When was I ever wrong?"

Zack paused. "Well, I don't know…"

Cody laughed as he walked out of the office and headed home to Bailey and his daughter.

Zack shook his head.

"Maybe I still do have feelings for you, May...I love you…"

To be continued…

AN: This is just the introduction pretty much, so I hope it's not like rushed. It shouldn't be. It seems to be.

I know what I'm doing with this story.

R&R and favorite and follow! :)


	2. Reunited After Three Years

Our Love Is A Miracle

Season 1- Episode 2- "Reunited After 3 Years"

AN- Chapter 2! I got nothing fun to say. Here's chapter 2! Thank you ZayaForever19951!

Two weeks later, March 7th, 2013, Boston Massachusetts, Maya's New Place

Two weeks earlier though, Maya had to sit Zayden down to tell him she and him were moving to Boston, Massachusetts. Of course, Zayden was very confused why she was planning on moving to Boston, even if he didn't know what or where that was.

They packed everything they wanted and wanted to bring to Boston. Maya knew she would run into Zack at some time. Or even Cody and Bailey. She brought a two bedroom house for herself and Zayden outside of The Tipton Hotel.

Although she she knew she'd get caught by Carey, Zack, Cody and Bailey, it was the only house she could afford. She and Zayden unpacked everything before he would be restarting school and she would be looking for another job to support her son.

She just sighed. It's been three years since she has been here. At first she thought it was the best to separate the twins, but now that she's back, she's starting to regret everything.

Regret. Regret. She kept repeating it in her head.

Two weeks later, Maya and Zayden were finally settled into their new home and Maya knew she had a huge day ahead of her.

1- "Get Zayden to school. Yeah, that's gonna be awesome."

2- "Go to work."

3- "Finish unpacking and then go pick up Zayden around 3."

Sounds great!

She was up at 6, packing Zayden lunch and getting everything ready for the day.

Zack's house, 7:30am, 3 blocks away from Maya's house

Zoey Nicole, 3, ran downstairs to her father. "Hi Daddy!"

Zack smiled as he picked up his daughter. "Hey Zoe."

Zoey giggled. "Hi!"

Zack smiled. "What's up, sweetie?"

Zoey giggled. "I'm so excited for another day of school."

Zack grinned and kissed her head. "Really?"

Zoey nodded. "Yeah!"

Zack smiled. "That's good, Zoe."

Later that day, Maya was dropping of Zayden and kissed his cheek. "You be good, okay?"

Zayden sighed. "Okay, but I don't understand why I have to go to school. At least nothing better comes from knowledge and education." He crossed his arms.

Maya sighed. "Zayden, please, I have so much to do today. You have to go it's a requirement to everyone. How many times do I have to explain this to you, Zayden? You have to go. Don't you want to be smart and happy with a job you love someday?"

Zayden sighed. "Fine, I'll do it to make you happy, but I'm still not happy about getting education and going to Torture land." He frowned when Maya gave him a look.

"Zayden Thomas…"

He frowned. "I...I guess so...but that's too far away."

Maya sighed, smiling a bit. "Thank you." She dropped him off and walked out of the classroom. She mumbled. "Oh, Zack. I wish you could help me with him. He is a handful." She sighed as tears came to her eyes, she took a deep breath .Maya smiled when she aw him playing with Legos. "That's my boy." When she turned around to walk out of the building, she saw Zack dropping off Zoey, her daughter. She hid behind the plant and sighed. "Oh come on, Maya. He was the love of your life and then the twins came..." She sighed.

Meanwhile, with Zack, who was dropping Zoey, his and Maya's 3 years old daughter at preschool when he smiled. "Have a good day at school, princess." He kissed Zoey's head.

Zoey nodded. "Okay!" She hugged him and then ran off into the room.

Zack smiled and then sighed. "She's a mini Maya." He walked out of the classroom and shook his head. "Okay, that was easy." He spotted Maya and gasped. "Maya?" He ran after her as she ran to her car.

Maya looked up from picking up the picture of Zack, Zoey and Zayden from the hospital that had dropped out of her purse. She gasped and saw him standing there. Zack Martin, the love of her life is standing right in front of her. She was sure speechless. She never thought she'd see him again.

She gasped softly and nodded nervously, closing her eyes tightly. "Crap.. Uh, yeah, it's me..."

Zack was sure speechless for a while just looking at her. She was real! She wasn't just in his dreams. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York."

Maya sighed. "I was. I moved back two weeks ago. I...I just had to push Zayden into the class again. He is so much like you. I decided to move to Boston a few weeks ago. I just...I just thought Boston would be better for Zayden...We moved back two weeks ago."

Zack nodded. "Really? Okay, so how are you doing?"

Maya took a deep breath. "Yeah...Um, yeah, so...to be honest with you, I'm miserable. I just got laid off my job in New York. I thought Zayden and I would be better in Boston after that. I got a new job, I saved up for a two bedroom house for Zayden. I just...You know?" She teared up slightly. " It's been three years since their birth and I was going through the pictures a few days ago and I just missed you...and Zoey and...plus, I didn't get the chance to say I'm sorry I left..."

Zack sighed, nodding his head. "It's okay, Maya…." He paused to recover his emotions. He was still in love with her and seeing her was so different than seeking her in pictures.

"I missed you and Zayden too…" He smiled. "To be honest Zoey, she reminds me so much of you."

Maya teared up more. "I...I don't know what I did...I got really overwhelmed and I don't know...I guess I thought you'd be a...deadbeat dad, but...Zoey, she looks really happy and raised right, I guess I give you credit for that…" She laughed softly. "Oh, and Zayden...Seriously, that kid hates...I mean hates school..."

Zack smiled at her. "Thanks, Maya." He gave a sigh. "Why didn't you tell me this before? I could have helped you out…" He gave a small laugh. "Really? Well, somehow it doesn't surprise me, but Maya, Zoey loves school."

Maya ran her hand through her hair. "I don't know. I got scared, Zack. I mean we were 18 at the time. We both had hopes and dreams, and the pregnancy and the twins were hard to handle..." She looked at him.

Zack sighed. "Oh...I'm sorry if you were overwhelmed, May...I wish I knew…"

Maya wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry too. I should've told you. I should've told you that I needed more help..." She looked him in the eyes. "I love you, Zack...I don't think I ever stopped."

Zack sighed, but smiling a little. She loves me! God, thank you! He never stopped loving her either. Life went to hell adter their breakup, but Zoey needed him so he pulled himself together. He'd do anything for his little girl.

"I love you too Maya, I didn't stop loving you either...Maya, our daughter, she reminds me so much about you."

Maya smiled. "Really? She does?"

Zack nodded. "Yes, she does. Sheveven enjoys going to school."

Maya laughed. "That's surprising. Zayden hates school."

Zack laughed. "Yeah." He laughed more. "Looks like our twins are really taking after us."

Maya looked at him with her eyes. She knew she couldn't let him ago again. "I guess so." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "We should go and talk somewhere else."

Zack nodded as he followed Maya to the park. "Okay."

Maya sat down next to him. "So...How's everyone else?"

Zack smiled. "They all are doing great."

Maya smiled. "I missed you."

Zack wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you too."

Maya smiled. "So, how many kids do Cody and Bailey have?"

Zack smiled. "They have a daughter. Jayde Carter, she's one."

Maya smiled. "Wow! That's amazing. I guess I missed some."

Zack smiled and whispered to her. "You still look sexy after three years."

She smiled, blushing. "Really?"

Zack grinned at her. "Yeah. You are."

"Thanks. I love you, Zack."

"I love you too, Maya." He leaned in and kissed her.

Zack smiled. "God, I missed that."

While the kids were in school, Zack and Maya decided to spend time together at Zack's house.

Zack's place, Boston, Massachusetts

Maya smiled as she walked inside. "Amazing place you've got here."

Zack smiled. "Thanks. We just moved in six months ago." He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. "I love you."

Maya smiled happily. "I love you too."

Zack smiled. "Want to go upstairs?"

Maya nodded. "Sure."

When they got upstairs, Zack pinned Maya to the bedroom door as he kissed her.

Maya smiled and kissed him just as passionately.

Zack leaned in and kissed her neck.

Maya moaned slightly tilting her head to give him the better access.

Zack kissed her neck and sucked slightly and licked her neck slightly.

Maya giggled slightly. "That's tickles."

Zack smiled. "I know." He took off his shirt and ran his hands underneath her shirt.

Maya ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him.

Zack smiled and kissed her back.

Maya moaned and took her shirt off.

Zack kissed her neck licking it slightly, sucking it.

Maya moaned, giggling, layed her head back.

Zack laughed as he continued kissing her neck.

Maya kicked off her heels and sighed. "Ahh, that's better."

Zack smiled. "Need a foot rub?"

Maya shook her head. "No, I'm okay..." She wrapped her legs around his waist.

Zack smiled as he lead her to the bed and started to kiss her, lowering her on the bed.

Maya giggled, laying down on the bed.

Zack kissed her head and resumed kissing her neck. "You drive me crazy."

Maya giggled. "You missed me, I see that you are making up time."

Zack nodded. "Yes I am." He kissed her neck.

Maya moaned. She undid his pants and she unbottomed her jeans.

Zack smiled and helped her and then they resumed kissing each other.

Maya kissed him passionately and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Zack wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her just as passionately.

Maya moaned into his mouth.

An hour later, Maya snuggled close to his chest. "I love you."

Zack smiled as he leaned down, kissing her head. "I love you too."

Maya snuggled close to him and yawned. "I would want to spend the whole day like this, but we have our two kids to go pick up."

Zack smiled and nodded. "Yeah…" He got up from the bed. "Okay, let's go." They dressed again to go get their twins.

At the school, Zoey ran over to Zack. "Daddy!"

Zack smiled as he picked her up. "Hey Zoe, how was school?"

Zayden smiled as he ran over to Maya. "Mommy!"

Maya smiled at her son. "Hey Zay, how was school?"

Zayden giggled. "Good, Mommy! It wasn't bad as I thought."

Maya smiled. "That's good."

Zack looked at his daughter. "Zoe, I have to tell you something, okay?"

Zoey nodded. "Okay, what's going on, Daddy?"

Zack smiled at Maya. "Zoe, I want you to meet your mommy, Maya." He sighed, "...You and Zayden are identical twins."

Zoey's eyes went wide. "What?!"

Zayden's eyes went wide. "She's my sister and my twin?!"

Maya sighed and nodded. "Yes."

Zoey sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Zayden nodded. "Yeah! I'm in the dark as well, why didn't you tell me too?" He looked at his parents.

Zack looked at Maya. "Uh, Maya, should we talk to them in private?"

Maya nodded. "Of course. We can't keep them in the dark any longer."

After the family of four headed into Maya's car, they began explaining everything.

Zack sighed. "We had a falling out six months after you two were born...We decided to go our different ways...We didn't want to spear you two for life."

Zayden nodded. "Oh."

Zoey frowned though. "So...What happens now?"

Zack bent down to her. "Well, we won't separate you two ever again, so we will spend time together as much as possible now."

Zoey nodded. "Okay." She smiled.

Zayden frowned again. "So...I get a sister?"

Maya nodded. "Yes, you do."

Zack nodded. "And, you're like me when I was a kid, and I will have to reset that."

Zayden smiled. "Really? You don't like going to school?"

Zack laughed. "When I was a kid, but now I'm in college to become a businessman."

Zayden smiled. "Really?"

Zack nodded his head. "Yeah. Now I love school."

Zayden smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Maya looked at her son. "Will you try to go to school with a better attitude?"

Zayden sighed. "If schools aren't not that boring then yes."

Zack laughed. "Yep. Splitting image."

Zayden grinned slightly. "Well, I am your son."

Zoey giggled. "I'm a lot like you, then, Momma?"

Maya smiled and nodded. "Yes, you are Zoe."

Zoey giggled. "Yay!"

Zayden rolled his eyes. "I really have to deal with this?"

Maya laughed. "Yes. She is your sister…"

Zack looked at his daughter. "Expect the fact that Zayden is four minutes older…"

Zayden grinned. "Yay!"

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Maya laughed. "She is your daughter with that 'whatever' attitude…"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Uh huh, whatever you say, Maya."

Meanwhile, at Cody and Bailey's house, same time, Boston Massachusetts

Bailey was in the bathroom and then walked out of the bathroom with a pregnancy test in her hand. She and Cody have been wanting another baby, so their Christmas gift was to get pregnant and that had happened.

They are having another baby. She was super excited.

"Cody?"

Cody looked at her as he was making lunch. "Yeah, Bay?"

Bailey held up the pregnancy test as she smiled brightly. "Our Christmas gift came true!"

His eyes went wide. "You...You're pregnant?"

She nodded her head. "Yes! We are having another baby!"

Cody smiled as he picked her up, spinning her around. "We're pregnant! I'm so happy!" He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Bailey giggled. "Me too! Jayde is going to be a big sister!"

Cody laughed. "She's going to be great. I hope."

Bailey smiled. "She'll have time to have everything to sink in."

He looked at her with his eyes tearing up. "How long are you?"

Bailey looked at the pregnancy test. "Seven weeks. So, I'm a month and halfish."

Cody laughed. "I hope Zack takes the news okay...He still really misses Maya."

Bailey frowned. "I know. I feel so bad. I knew he wants to have another baby with her…"

Cody sighed. "I wonder how my nephew is...I really wanted to see how he grew up someday…"

Bailey frowned. "Me too…"

Cody sighed. "We should wait until tomorrow to tell everyone."

Bailey nodded her head as she agreed. "I agree."

Cody and Bailey always wanted their first two children to be close in age, and that was going to be true. Jayde would be 2 when the new baby arrives. Regardless, Cody and Bailey are very excited.

They host haven't found out that Maya and Zayden are back in town after 3 years and Zack and Maya are thinking of slowly getting back together.

To be continued…

AN: Chapter 2. With Thanksgiving in a week, I will write one more chapter and then space my writing out for a few days. I may write one more chapter before I leave for Florida.


	3. Well, I'm Pregnant Again

Our Love Is A Miracle

AN: So two more updates!

I hope you guys have had a happy Thanksgiving! Many blessings for your family.

This was my first Thanksgiving without my mom. Mom, I love you. :)

Chapter 3- "Well, I'm Pregnant Again!"

Previously on Our Love Is A Miracle

Maya is back in town with Zayden. Zack and Maya decided to give their relationship another chance, oh, wait, yeah, they have two kids together-Zayden and Zoey. They are now 3 years old.

Zack and Maya aren't living together yet, they want to take their relationship slow this time. They want to spend the rest of their lives together. Along with Zayden and Zoey, they'd want more children.

Of course, they'd be married.

Zack and Maya decided to have the kids spend together more so they see each other every Saturday night and throughout the week because they do go to the same preschool.

The next day, March 8th, 2013, Maya's house, Maya was unpacking the dining room and she jumped when Zoey ran over to her.

"Mommy! Hi!"

Maya smiled. "Hi baby girl. What are you doing?"

Zoey smiled. "Mommy, Daddy and me decided to come help."

Maya smiled as she began putting the cover on the table. "Really?" She kissed her daughter's cheek. "Awww, that's so sweet."

Zack nodded. "Yep." He walked into the dining room and kissed her cheek. "We wanted to help you out."

Maya smiled. "Thanks." She brightly smiled.

Zack smiled. "Should we tell them?" He said, whispering in her ear.

Maya nodded her head. "Yes."

Zoey was confused. "Tell us what, Daddy?"

Maya smiled at her children. "Daddy and I are dating again."

Zayden and Zoey smiled. "Really?" They were super excited. "Yay!" They began to jump up and down.

Maya laughed. "Go unpack your room little mister."

Maya smiled. "He can be a good kid sometimes..." She shook her head.

Zack smiled. "Really?"

Zoey rolled his eyes. "Like he can be good, Mommy."

Maya looked at her daughter. "He can be, Zoe. Expect cleaning his room..." She glared at Zack.

Zack looked at her. "Why are you looking at me like that? What did I do?" He was so confused.

Maya shook her head. "Father like son..." She laughed.

Zack sighed. "I didn't make him do that...It may be a gene?"

Maya laughed slightly. "Maybe."

Later that day, Zack and Maya finished unpacking the house. Maya said she'd finished everything tomorrow because tonight, she's seeing Carey, Cody and Bailey for the first time in three years...And, she was sure scared. She was having nerves, freaking out and feeling guilty for everything she has done.

Leaving and taking Zayden may have gotten to her now. She was trying to keep herself calm, but she was so nervous. What if they hate her? What if they make her feel uncomfortable? She was regretting everything now.

Maya was pacing back and forth. "I can't face everyone, Zack...Seriously, they'll hate me for leaving! I'm not ready to do this today!"

Zack sighed. "Maya, they'll understand. I promise."

Maya sighed. "How the hell do you know that?!" She yelled at him, not meaning it, but she just felt like her stomach was in her throat.

Zack sighed. "Well, if I was in your shoes, I'd rather face it and then get over it. And, besides, if you explain the way you told me maybe they won't hate you!"

Maya sighed. "Okay! Geez! I'm just...I'm..." She paused.

Zack hanged his head over the counter. "Oh, God, you're not pregnant, are you?!"

Maya sighed and shook her head. "I...I don't know."

Zack nodded as he sighed. "You can't find out yet, because we just had sex yesterday..."

Maya nodded. "Yeah."

Zack wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm happy you are back in my life."

Maya smiled happily. "Me too."

Zayden and Zoey ran downstairs. "Oh, gross!"

Maya smiled as she kissed her kids heads. "Good, think that until you're 30."

Zayden frowned crossing his arms. "That's a looooong time coming Mooooommy..."

Maya laughed. "Yep!" She smiled, messing up his hair. "That's my boy."

Zoey groaned. "I'm the same way to?" She crossed her arms.

Maya nodded her head. "Yes, you are."

Zayden frowned and tried to fix his hair making Maya laugh. "Sorry, buddy."

Zayden frowned as he fixed his hair.

Zack laughed. "Your grandma used to do that to me and your Uncle Cody, my brother. We are twins as well."

Zayden smiled. "Really?"

Zack laughed. "Uh huh."

Zayden smiled as he clapped his hands. "Awesome, Daddy!"

Zoey frowned. "I'm the only girl here that has a twin?!"

Zack laughed. "Uh, I'm sure I have a girl somewhere in my past that was a twin..."

Maya paused to think. "My Mom is a twin and before her, my grandma is a triplet."

Zack's eyes widened. "Really?"

Maya nodded her head. "Yeah."

Zack wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her behind.

Maya smiled. "I love you."

Zack laughed as he smiled. "I love you too, babe."

Zoey giggled at her parents. "I love you guys."

Maya laughed. "We love you too, Zoe."

Zoey smiled clapping her hands. "Yay!"

Zack smiled as he unwrapped his arms from Maya. "Zay, Zoe, I have something to show you..." He walked down the hall in his house and took the photograph off the wall of Zayden & Zoey as babies. "This is when you two were a few months old."

Zoey looked curious. "Really?"

Zack nodded. "Yes." He placed the picture on the counter. "Look."

Zayden smiled. "Wow. We were small!"

Maya sighed as she teared up. "I...I...I'm sorry." She ran to the bathroom. She breathed deeply. She felt overwhelmed with the baby picture.

Zack ran after her. "Maya! Are you okay?" He said, knocking on the door.

Maya teared up more. "Ugh, Zack, I just want to have more fun time with you. The baby picture just got to me."

Zack smiled and kissed her. "Okay."

Maya slapped his chest. "We can't! They're outside!"

Zack smiled, winking. "Okay, how about after they get to bed?"

Maya giggled. "Really?"

Zack smiled and kissed her head. "Yes. Really."

Maya kissed him passionately. "I have to go put the twins down for their nap."

Zack kissed her back. "Okay."

Maya blushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Zack laughed. "You make me crazy." He kissed her neck.

Maya moaned slightly. "Zack...We can't have sex right now not in here..."

Zack sighed. "Okay, babe. Whatever you want."

Maya snuggled her head into his chest. "I love you more than anything."

Zack smiled down at her, running his fingers through her hair. "I love you too more than my own life."

Maya moaned. "Really?"

Zack nodded. "Really. I love you, May. I love you so much. I've never felt this way until you came into my life and changed me for the better. Before I met you I was a bad boy a player but you made me think about my priorities and what l want to do with my life. You are my life."

Maya looked up at him. "I love you so much. Zayden and Zoey changed our lives for the best. You are my life, too, Zack. Before I met you, I just needed a new start."

Zack winked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "We'll our new life is just the beginning."

Maya smiled. "Yes, it is, our life is just beginning with our babies and our sex life..."

Zack winked. "Yeah."

Maya leaned up and kissed him.

Zack kissed her neck.

Maya moaned slightly. "I love you, Zack..."

Zack started playing with her shirt, kissing her neck, collarbone and shoulder.

Maya giggled. "That tickles!"

Zack took off his shirt and her shirt. "We can have sex right now..."

Maya smiled, blushing, kissing him. "Okay..."

Zack played her bra strap, as he kissed her neck.

Maya giggled and moaned. "You're teasing me."

Zack laughed. "Yep." He whispered in her ear. "You are sexy as hell."

Maya smiled. "Thanks, so are you."

Zack kissed her ear and sucked on her ear.

Maya moaned slightly.

Zack smiled, kissing her neck again. "I can't wait to get my hands on you..."

Maya gave him a look. "Why can't you right now?"

Zack laughed. "Oh, I am..." He layed her down on the bathroom mat and unhooked his belt and took off his pants.

Maya smiled. "I love you."

Zack smiled. "I gotta make this quick."

A few minutes later, Maya breathed deeply. "That was amazing."

Zack smiled. "Yeah it was." He smiled and kissed her. "I love you."

Maya smiled. "I love you too." She snuggled close to him. "We have to get up." She sat up slowly. She groaned. "Ugh. My head hurts..." She sighed.

Zack sighed. "I'm sorry, May."

Zack sighed. "I'm sorry, May."

Maya smiled. "Zack, I'm really okay. You didn't hurt me."

Zack nodded. "Oh thank goodness!"

Later that day, Cody and Bailey headed over to Zack's house, both smiling.

Maya was shaking like crazy, though. She never thought she'd be seeing Cody and Bailey again.

She was having some doubts about this.

Zack walked over to her. "Hey Maya, relax everything will be fine."

Maya shook her head. "What if they hate me?"

Zack sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "Baby, you are amazing. They won't hate you…

Maya sighed. "Are you sure?"

Zack nodded. "Yes. And, if anyone has a problem with me and our family, they can leave."

Maya sighed. "Oh."

Zack kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Maya smiled. "I love you too."

Zoey ran over to her parents. "Daddy, Grandma And Auntie Bailey, Uncle Cody and Jayders are here!"

Zack smiled. "Okay sweetie." He turned to Maya. "Are you ready?"

Maya shook her head. "Uh...No! I'm freaking out!"

Zack sighed. "Oh okay." He paused. "Let me go and greet them with Zoey before you and Zayden make your entrance, what do you think?"

Maya nodded. "Okay…"

Zack smiled. "Okay." He turned to Zoey. "Let's go." They walked over and saw Cody, Bailey and Carey along with Jayde standing there. "Hey guys, come on in."

Jayde giggled. "Hi!"

Zoey smiled. "Jayders." She hugged her cousin.

Jayde giggles.

Carey hugged her son. "So, how have you been?"

Zack sighed. "I'm fine. How about you guys?"

Bailey smiled brightly. "I'm expecting!"

Zack smiled. "Congrats, bro and Bailey."

Carey smiled, but then frowned. "Who's that? Is...Is that Maya?"

Zack sighed softly. "Mom, yes, that is Maya..."

Maya gulped slightly. "Hi."

Bailey looked at her. "Maya, what are you doing here?"

Maya sighed. "I decided to come back...with Zayden, our son..." She softly breathed. "I came back two weeks ago..."

Bailey smiled. "That's good! I've really missed you." She hugged Maya.

Maya smiled. "I missed you too, Bailey." She looked at Carey. "You're not mad at me?"

Carey sighed and shook her head. "No, I'm not mad, Maya. But, I'm happy you came back."

Maya sighed out of relief. "Oh, thank goodness..."

Carey smiled. "Yeah, so, where's my grandson?"

Maya laughed. "That kid loves to hide in this house...Zayden Zachary! Get in here!"

Zayden smiled, running over to Maya. "Yes, Mommy?"

Maya smiled. "I want you to meet your grandma Carey, your uncle Cody, Auntie Bailey and your cousin, Jayde."

Zayden smiled. "Hi." He hugged his grandmother, aunt, uncle and cousin.

Bailey smiled. "Oh my! He's like Zack, such alike. They could be twins!"

Zayden smiled a bit. "Thank you." He smirks a little.

Zack laughed. "I think he just needs me in his life to learn."

Maya laughed softly. "I guess he really needs a father in his life."

Carey smiled. "Yes, he does, Maya."

Bailey smiled. "You know, if only we were pregnant together, that would be fun!"

Maya smiled. "Yeah."

Carey looked at her. "You two aren't..."

Maya blushed deeply. "Uh...Actually, we are..."

Zack blushed. "She's not pregnant, Mom...We're just…"

Carey nodded. "I don't need to know anymore...That's your business."

Zack sighed out of relief. "Thank God!"

Maya smiled. "Oh thank goodness!" She sat down on the couch with Zoey on her lap. "Would you want another sibling someday?"

Zoey smiled and nodded. "A baby sister please."

Zayden sighed, shaking his head. "No! I want a brother."

Maya laughed. "Oh my God."

Zayden sighed. "I want a brother! Not another sister, please."

Maya laughed, almost giggling. "I can't promise anything guys. Mommy can't plan what she's having."

Zayden frowned. "Oh okay."

Carey laughed. "Yeah! If I could choose, I'd want girls!"

Zack and Cody looked at her.

Bailey started laughing. "Oh my God!"

Maya began laughing uncontrollably. "Oh my God! I can't...I can't..."

Zack frowned. "You want us to be girls, Mom?"

Carey shook her head. "If I could chose, yes, but I wouldn't change it because you got two beautiful ladies and I have three, almost 4 grandchildren."

Zack smiled a little. "Thank you."

Cody smiled too as he picked up Jayde. "Yeah, thanks, Mom."

Carey laughs. "You're welcome."

Maya looked at Bailey. "How along are you?"

Bailey smiled at her. "7 weeks pregnant."

Maya smiled as she hugged Bailey. "I'm so excited for you!"

That's true, she was excited for her, but the truth was that she wanted to have another baby. It's been three years, and she's missing having a baby around.

Six weeks later, April 12th, 2013, Zack's house

Maya gave a sigh when she walked back into the bathroom. "Ugh. Please don't be the flu..."

Maya and Zayden started staying at Zack's house a couple of nights. Maya lets Zayden stay the night while she takes Zoey during weekends. Yes, Zack and Maya wanted to take their time with their relationship, but what's slow when you got two kids together?

Maya didn't want to screw anything up because she knew Zoey needed her to be in her arms and Zayden needed Zack around. Regardless, they needed to be together for their children, and they never stopped loving each other, so the couple decided to forget everything and move on for the children's sake.

Zack, Maya's boyfriend and Zayden and Zoey's father saw her walk into the bathroom, he followed her.

"Are you okay, May?"

Maya sighed as she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She wasn't feeling well for a few weeks now, throwing up, eating for 2, and her feet are swollen and lots of heartburn.

Zack nodded. "Okay, uh, do you think you're...I don't know...Do you think you're pregnant?"

Maya paused as she thought about 6 weeks ago. She just stared at him as her eyes went wide. "Oh my God." She was pregnant, she knew that now.

Zack looked at her. "What? What is it?"

Maya's face turned from fear to a smile. "I could be...Yeah."

Zack smiled. "Really?"

Maya nodded. "Uh huh..."

Zack smiled,picked her up and twirled her. "This is so amazing!" He kissed her.

Maya giggled. "Put me down! I have to go find out, so, I gotta go out to get the test."

Zack smiled and nodded, putting her down. "Okay, you can't blame me for getting too excited."

Maya smiled. "Okay, I'm super excited too!"

Zack smiled. "Yeah we have a reason to celebrate wait i can't wait to tell Mom,Cody and Bailey. They're gonna be so happy! Wait, aren't you going to tell your parents the news?"

Maya laughed. "Zack, chill. I have to find out first before we tell anyone anything."

Zack nodded. "Okay."

Maya put her jacket on and kissed him. "I'll be back. Try not losing your mind, okay?"

Zack nodded his head. "Okay, wait, where are you going?"

Maya sighed, rolling her eyes. "You don't have another girl living here, plus your daughter, do you?"

Zack shook his head. "No! Of course not. Why are you even asking me this?"

Maya sighed. "You don't have any pregnancy tests. I have to go buy some...If we are having more kids..."

Zack nodded. "Okay."

Maya walked out of the house and got into her car. She drove to the store and then saw her ex boyfriend when she was in junior high standing in the other aisle, she looked down and then grabbed three pregnancy tests. "Please don't see me!"

When she was in her junior high, she had met her ex boyfriend, Val, but she broke up with him because of his cheating.

Will saw her and ran after her as she walked out of the store. "Maya!"

Maya opened her car door. "Ugh. What are you doing here? In Boston?"

Will smiled. "You're not happy to see me? I just got a job here in Boston."

Maya shook her head. "No, I'm not. I'm actually really annoyed. I got a family to take care of. I don't need you to follow me." She put the bag next to her purse.

Will sighed. "Oh."

Maya nodded. "Yeah...What? You thought you'd get back together with me or something?"

Will nodded. "Yeah."

Maya paused as she mumbled. "Shit, only if I had a ring on my finger, he'd leave!" She wished that Zack asked her to marry him already.

Will smiled. "You're not engaged or something?"

Maya sighed as she smiled."You know what? Yes, I am. My ring is getting shining. My son spilled something on it." Yes. Lie, Maya. Lie. That will help you.

Will looked dismayed. "Oh? I can't believe this."

Maya started her car. "Can't believe what? I got pregnant or the engaged part? Because I'm not leaving my fiancé for you. There was many reasons why I left you..."

Will nodded. "Oh yeah? Name the reasons."

Maya paused. "You cheated on me for one. You were immature. You only wanted me to have sex with. Too late."

Will glared at her. "Whatever."

Maya laughed. "Bye!" She drove off back to Zack's house. "He bought it. Wow." She laughed as she got out of her car and headed inside. "Zack?"

Zack walked over to her. "Yes, May? Are you okay?"

Maya sighed. She decided to the tell him the truth. "I ran into my ex from junior high. You know the guy I told you about when we met? Well, I kinda..." She laughed. "I kinda lied to get him off my back. I said we were engaged..."

Zack nodded. "Well...Do you want to be?"

Maya nodded her head. "More than anything. I mean, Zayden and Zoey deserve married parents...because I hated to tell people I wasn't..."

Zack laughed. "I feel you...Plus, Mom was hounding me to ask you when you were pregnant and I thought it would complicate things even worse..."

Maya smiled. "Really?"

Zack nodded. "Yes." He looked at her. "I...I saved up for a ring whenever you'd come back...Zoey never found it. Thank God."

Maya smiled at him. "Really?"

Zack grabbed her hand as he walked her to the picture of her and twins. "I hid it behind this picture." He slowly took the picture off the wall and there was a box underneath it. He took the box off the wall as well. "It was kept save. I just...I never thought you'd come back to have it..." He smiled. "But, for right now, I think we should wait a while…"

Maya nodded her head. "I think I agree."

Zack smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. "Let's go find out if we are adding another adorable baby into our family."

Maya giggled. "Our kids are adorable monsters aren't they, huh?"

Zack nodded. "Yes, they are, but most importantly, they are our adorable monsters."

Maya laughed. "They take after you with that, you know?"

Maya kissed him. "Shut up, they do not!" She walked into the bathroom with the pregnancy tests she brought.

She began taking the test, she took the tests of the three boxes, and she drank a lot of water before taking the tests.

Seven minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom. "Are you ready to have three kids?" She smiled brightly as she laughed.

Zack smiled as he walking over to her. "More than ready, babe."

Maya wrapped her arms around his neck. "It says I'm six weeks."

Zack smiled. "Really? That's amazing." He leaned in and kissed her.

Maya laughed. "Yep. So, we got pregnant the day we saw each other after 3 years..." She kissed him back.

They are so excited to welcome their 3rd baby together again.

To be continued…

AN: How was everyone's Thanksgiving?

I'll be back in a few days.

I will update chapter 4 before I leave for Florida.


	4. Families Becoming A Family of 6 and 7!

Our Love Is A Miracle

AN: Here is chapter 4! Thank you ZayaForever19951! You are awesome!

The Episode 4: "Families Become A Family of 6 and 7!"

Monday, April 15th, 2013, Zack and Maya's house

Maya is now 7 weeks pregnant. She's now 2 months pregnant while Bailey is 13 weeks pregnant meaning she's 3 months pregnant and she's having triplets. That means she and Cody are going to have four children in six months. Jayde is super excited to be having three new siblings.

Maya was getting Zoey ready for school when Zack walked into the room after knocking.

"Hey girls. My mom is here to take the kids, Maya. She's going to drop them off and we have your appointment at 12. My boss said I can come in late and well, that means I have to work late."

Maya frowned. "Awww. Really?"

Zack nodded his head. "Unfortunately, yes. I have to go to work late tonight."

Zoey frowned too. "You don't have to work late all week, right, Daddy?"

Zack shook his head. "No, Zoe."

Zoey clapped her hands. "Yay!"

After watching the kids head off with Carey, Zack and Maya headed to the doctor.

Massachusetts General Hospital

Zack and Maya walked into the doctor's office which is in the hospital. They walked up to the window, the receptionist handed her the form and Maya signed in and began signing everything that she's been feeling and then 15 minutes later, the lady walked out the door.

"Maya Bennett?" She said, looking at the form.

Zack and Maya followed the receptionist into the office. Once in the office Dr Jamie Anderson looked at them.

"Hey guys! Welcome back."

Maya smiled. "Hi. So, I took a pregnancy test a few days ago and it became positive."

Dr. Anderson nodded. "When was your last period, Maya?"

Maya paused. "Um...A few weeks ago...I don't remember."

The doctor nodded as she changed the subject. "And, how old are Zayden and Zoey?"

Zack finally spoke up. "Three now. They don't know about the pregnancy yet."

Dr Anderson nodded as she then turned to Maya. "I want you to take one more pregnancy test and a blood test will that be alright?"

Maya nodded. "Yeah."

After the tests were done and the results came back, so Dr Anderson took them to the room with the ultrasound and gestured to Maya to hop on the bed. Once getting on the bed, Maya pulled up her shirt while Dr. Anderson switched on the ultrasound machine and picked up the bottle of gel. She squeezed some on Maya's lower belly and began to use the wand while looking at the screen at the same time. When she saw something, she gasped. "Oh my goodness."

Zack grabbed Maya's hand. "What? Is the baby okay?"

Maya felt like shaking a bit. She got nervous. "Is everything alright?"

Dr Anderson started laughing. "The babies are doing perfectly fine."

Maya's eyes widened. "Babies, you mean I'm having twins again?"

Dr Anderson shook her head. "No, you're not having twins, you're having triplets, Maya. Congratulations."

Zack was in shock. "Triplets? But, that's three babies!"

Dr Anderson nodded as she then showed the screen and counted it for them. "Yeah, exactly. See, three little lima beans. Three babies, you're having triplets. You are 7 weeks along."

Maya just looked at the screen in complete shock. "Oh my God…"

Dr. Anderson smiled. "Well, this time is a but different...You have toddlers running around this time. Last time, it was just you two. Now, I want to see you next week for your 8th week appointment. Bailey and you are 7 weeks apart so but, you two are going through the same thing. You both have a baby or babies already. Jayde is only a year old. I want to see you at your 24th week of pregnancy because carrying triplets is a high risk pregnancy. Carrying multiples is hard. I want to be on bed rest by your week 35 of pregnancy. If you give birth before then, that's because you are in high risk of complications. I'm just going to take this pregnancy seriously, okay?"

Zack and Maya both nodded. "Okay."

After getting more vitamins and another list of do's and don'ts, Zack and Maya headed home to Zack's empty house.

Meanwhile at Cody and Bailey's house

Bailey felt her phone vibrate, she reached over and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Maya smiled. "Bailey! Oh my goodness, are you sitting down?"

Bailey nodded. "Um...Yeah. What's going on?"

Maya sighed. "Are you and Cody busy?"

Bailey paused. "No. I'm home alone. Jayde and Cody are at the park. I'll call Cody and we'll be at Zack's house soon."

Soon, everyone, including, Zack, Maya, Carey, Cody and Bailey and their daughter were at Zack's place.

Carey, Zack and Cody's mother and Jayde, Zoey and Zayden's grandmother looked at her son and his girlfriend. "So?"

Maya smiled. "I'm pregnant...with triplets!"

Bailey smiled as she hugged her best friend. "Really?"

Maya nodded brightly. "Yep!"

Carey smiled. "I'm going to have 9 grandchildren? Zayden, Zoey, Jayde and the six babies?"

Both Maya and Bailey nodded their heads. "Yes."

Carey hugged them. "This is such great news!"

Cody picked up Jayde. "You are going to have three more cousins, Jayders."

Jayde clapped her hands together in excitement. "Yay!"

Bailey looked at Maya and Zack. "How are you going to tell Zayden and Zoey?"

Zaya both looked at each other and shrugged.

Soon, Zack came up with the idea. "A balloon with a note and the picture of the ultrasound?"

Maya smiled. "That's a great idea, Zack. I love it!"

Later that day, Zack filled the balloon with the picture of the ultrasound and note. He was super excited to tell his children that they are going to be a big sister and brother.

Zoey ran into the house with Zayden right behind her and then Maya sighing, wondering how she's gonna keep up with five toddlers when the triplets are able to walk.

Zoey ran over to her father. "Daddy, what's that?" The little girl asked.

Zack smiled. "It's a balloon, Zoe. Mommy and I have some news to share with you and your brother."

Zayden got excited, he jumped up at his father. "What's the news, Daddy?"

Maya smiled. "Go ahead and pop the balloon, guys. The news is in there."

The twins nodded as they popped the balloon.

Zoey catched the ultrasound and Zayden catched the note. Which said, "Congratulations we're going to make you a big sister and brother in eight months!"

Both Zayden and Zoey looked at each other and then at their parents.

"We are getting a sibling?"

Maya smiled. "Well, Zay, Zoe, actually, you are getting three."

Zoey's smile got bigger. "Three?"

Maya nodded. "Yeah." She picked up her daughter and placed her on her lap, counting the babies for her daughter. "One. Two. Three."

Zoey smiled brighter. "Yay!"

Zayden clapped his hands. "Is it a boy or girl?"

Maya laughed. "We don't know yet, buddy. We'll find out in a few months, baby."

Zack smiled. "We have to figure out our living situation, May."

Maya sighed. "That's right. We do. We'll figure it out tomorrow. I'm tired. I need to relax…"

Zack kissed her head. "Alright, babe. You and the kids relax. I'm going to go do some work…"

Maya nodded as she snuggled with her children on the couch. "Okay. I love you."

He smiled. "I love you three." He said, walking into his office.

To be continued…

AN: Short chapter. Thanks ZayaForever19951.


End file.
